


【FF14|于桑】听寂寞在唱歌（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2.x期间某个时间点





	【FF14|于桑】听寂寞在唱歌（END）

【1】

桑克瑞德和于里昂热吵架了——敏菲利亚从这位贤人前言不搭后语的怨声中总结。至于为什么吵架都不重要，总之就是吵架了。

想着于里昂热的好脾气居然可以跟桑克瑞德较得起真，该不是到了所谓七年之痒的时期吧……敏菲利亚立即否决了这种看法。别说七年，这两人认识都该有十七年了，还不得痒出绝症来。

拂晓的领导者意味复杂地看着她这私底下当兄长看待的同伴。这要是放在别人身上，敏菲利亚不会小气一句安抚的话语，但眼前这位从外表到心态都有悖天理倒着长的贤人，让敏菲利亚根本无意去同情。

别人家的男人到了三十岁，有妻有儿，有房有车——陆行鸟车——你桑克瑞德没上道就算了吧，吵架磕绊也是正常的吧，跑来拂晓之间絮絮叨叨半小时算个什么事儿。

“那要不，你跟于里昂热道个歉？”

“不——要。又不是我的错！”

敏菲利亚扶住了额头。在进入了无理取闹模式的兄长和把拂晓血盟打理得井井有条的主事之间，她果决地选择了后者。

“那你就先别跟他见面了，去查这个案子吧。”

她将于里昂热留在自己办公桌上的一份乌尔达哈的协查委托拍在桑克瑞德面前，权当是逐客令。

【2】

“……寂寞症候群？”

桑克瑞德又读了一遍委托书，确认自己没有看错。

乌尔达哈近一周来出现了某种疾病，仿佛一种无形的压力在人群中扩散，患病者会突然感到“非常寂寞难以忍受”，进而做出许多平常不会去做的事情。譬如……

“挺符合宝石之城的风格啊。”

在红玉大路中央用夸张姿态和音量唱歌的异装鲁加族男人，还有舞蹈跳得险些把衣服甩脱出去的猫魅族女性，怎么看怎么像是狂欢节提前到来而已，再说乌尔达哈平常也是这么歌舞笙箫的……

“……好像是有点夸张了。”

桑克瑞德的目光落在异装男人脚下砖石开裂的痕迹上，那不是寻常人能做到的，再深一点估计半条街都要塌下去。

“他是个龙骑士。”银胄团的杰林斯说，“前天他一直在这里跳荆棘环刺，被巡逻队带进了牢房。但他声称要拆了地牢，我们没办法只好让他出来……前提是他只能唱歌。”

杰林斯耸了耸肩。

“好几个患者表现出了极大的表演欲，红玉大路就拿来‘收容’他们了。”

“那没有表演欲的呢？”

“喏。”杰林斯顺手一指，让桑克瑞德看路边垂头喃喃自语的人，“许多病患选择把自己关在房里不见客，还有一些就像这样坐在大街上，也不跟人说话。但你知道完全不与人交流是会憋出病来的，就在昨天……来生回廊就有两个患者不堪‘寂寞’，自杀了……”

桑克瑞德打了个寒颤。

“这病来得毫无预兆，只有药学院的成员暂时调配了一些能使人心情舒畅的药剂来缓和。劳班局长推测，假如不能有效控制或者治疗它……那么自杀的现象会越来越严重。”

“说到这个，劳班局长呢？”

杰林斯“啧”地偏过头去：“我现在说的是机密——娜娜莫女王也患病了，现在死活不愿跟劳班局长见面。”

——那劳班肯定很难过了。

“劳班局长在斗技场呆了整整两天。看得出他受到了很大的打击。”

“好吧，我去见他。”桑克瑞德挠挠头，“哦对，你天天跟这些病人打交道，没被传染吗？”

杰林斯耸着肩膀：“我忙得很，寂寞不起来啊。”

桑克瑞德关照了杰林斯两句，转身往斗技场方向走。

大概是受症候群影响，斗技场门口聚集着一股浓浓的颓废气息。令桑克瑞德惊讶的是，角落里站了个穿着波奇套装的人。

“……连行为艺术家都出现了啊。”

桑克瑞德多看了那个将波奇套装染成深蓝色翘手垂头的人两眼，径直往斗技场中走去。

【3】

劳班的气势不同寻常，四个回合之内就把桑克瑞德打趴在地。

“你能找我对招我是很高兴，不过局长，是不是给我留点面子啊。”

“这里又没有女人。”劳班的鼻孔牛似地哼着气，心情糟糕透顶，“娜娜莫陛下连早会都拒绝参加，又不愿意接见我，我担心这样下去要出事。”

“哦？你在担心娜娜莫陛下，还是担心整个乌尔达哈？”

“我不介意再揍你一顿，桑克瑞德。”

青年打地板上爬起来，举着双手表示认输。

“不要浪费时间了，局长。事情的大概杰林斯说过，你还有别的线索吗？比如第一个病例出现的地点？”

“这种病一开始症状不是很明显，等发现的时候已经扩散了，所以无从查起。”

“你这样我很难办啊，我也有自己要处理的事情啊。”

一道灼热的视线向青年射来，桑克瑞德一抬头，就看见观众席上独独坐着穿着波奇套装的人。他不由多花了几秒去思考——深蓝色的波奇套装，什么时候进来的？

“娜娜莫陛下在视察了红玉大路国际市场的病人，回来就被传染了。你要不试试跟娜娜莫陛下谈谈……”

“连你都不愿意见，我怎么可能见得到。”桑克瑞德摇头，“被感染者是怎么分布的，你总该调查过吧？”

“来自白玉小巷和黑玉小巷的居多。尤其是白玉小巷，一些第七灵灾留下的难民和外来谋生的人特别容易染病。”

“这些人闹起来可不是个小事……他们还有别的特点吗？”

劳班在脑海中搜索一番后，吐出一个字：“穷。”

“非常有用的情报。”

“你小子，已经敢挖苦我了。”

“哪里哪里，我是真心实意的。”桑克瑞德眼睛里隐去了笑意，“我这就去白玉小巷转转，局长你呢……想办法跟娜娜莫陛下说说话，哪怕是硬闯进去也得——”

“你一个人去白玉小巷？这回怎么不见拂晓的大学问家跟你一块？”

青年抬腿要走，听到这话身形一顿，精灵罕见的阴沉脸色浮现在脑海中。

“……他有别的事要忙。”

“哦——”

“局长，你还是去担心娜娜莫陛下吧。”

【4】

白玉小巷的人鱼龙混杂，高发病率加上疏于管理，极容易演变出不可控制的局面。就冲着这一点，桑克瑞德无论如何都要到白玉小巷走一遭。

“那边的小哥，那边的小哥，来看我跳舞啊。”

桑克瑞德拒绝了那个女性的招呼，沿着巷子走了一巡，拜访过几个他以前认识的情报贩子，却除了将那些犯病犯得严重的贫民交给巡逻卫兵以外一无所获。

“染病的什么样的人都有，从搬运工到阿拉米格逃来的解放兵。”情报贩子说，“想从病人身上找到共性作为突破口是不可能的。”

“还有没有别的细节可以提供，像是某些人曾经一起参加过什么集会？”

“要是有，我早就说了。这种病让政府层的高官害怕得很，一点有用的情报都非常值钱。”

没有大规模的集会，也没有谁公开宣扬某种“寂寞拯救生命”之类扯淡的言论，甚至水和食物都没有问题……桑克瑞德回忆着几个情报贩子说过的话和几经观察得到的信息，不禁站在街口陷入沉思。

思着思着，于里昂热的影子悠悠地从脑海的角落里冒了出来。

“不不不，我才不要找他。”

桑克瑞德气呼呼地撵开那个高个子精灵，回过神来却发现自己一只手早已放在了通讯珠上。青年收回手指，不知怕被谁看见似地慌乱着四下看看。

“……”

一个穿着波奇套装的人就在不远处与他对上了视线。这一回是灰色的。

“怎么，乌尔达哈的病人都爱上了波奇吗。”

桑克瑞德笑了一声走上前去，想要跟灰色波奇搭话，但另一个人插入了他们之间。

“帅哥，来看我跳舞么？”

还是之前的女人。

“来吧，看我跳舞吧。”她目光水润，语气满是乞求，“我什么都不剩了，只有这支舞了。”

大概这也是个病人，桑克瑞德望望她多日未洗脏得快要看不出色彩的舞裙：“在风中以寂寞为名起舞的花儿，可不那么形貌动人哦……”

“没关系。”

女人挥动起手臂，第一个姿势扬出节奏时她的脸上慢慢有了活力，“这是我家乡的舞蹈，我在金碟游乐场用光了所有的积蓄，只换来这一套舞蹈。”她的每一步都踩得小心翼翼，为了不出错而舍弃了原有的灵动，仿佛只是用这支舞填补心里的空虚，节奏和美感全不做想。

“为什么不去红玉大路跳呢？至少那里有许多与你一样的人。”

“他们只是发泄，没谁会真正去看，更别提有人听我说自己的故事。”女人旋了个身，忽然挤出一个高兴的表情，“多么寂寞啊……那些寂寞的人挤在一起，却无法互相安慰。”

“那，寂寞的姑娘……我应该为您做些什么，才能让您的脸上重新绽放光彩？”

“要是有乐器就好了。”出乎桑克瑞德的意料，女人不客气地提出了要求，“嗯，这位先生正好有乐器。”

她边跳回第一个小节的舞步，边向另一侧扬起下巴。桑克瑞德顺着看去，一度惊讶地张开嘴。

被他遗忘的灰色波奇居然还在原地，在两人的注视下抱着一把小巧的竖琴，拨弄出了几个音符。桑克瑞德认得这种提供给不专业的普通人玩乐用的竖琴，做工粗糙而音质暗哑，十几年前他带过一把回萨雷安，跟于里昂热说要和着琴声谱曲写诗，做一个真正的爱的吟游诗人，缠着精灵鼓捣了好几天。结果桑克瑞德成功地学会了精灵咬文嚼字的那一套，而精灵则对使用竖琴理出了一份长长的心得。

不对不对。桑克瑞德“啧”地谴责自己，想什么于里昂热，他们正在吵架和冷战呢。

女人自顾自地跳着，对手法生涩的琴声发出了怀念的叹息：“是利姆莱因神的歌谣……我们的船从拉札罕出发之时，甲板上的水手唱过这样的歌。”

紧接着女人叙述了长长的沉船落难的故事，直到她来回跳完最后一个音符，故事才在她踏进金碟游乐场花掉全部积蓄换来一支舞蹈图谱的讲述中结束。

“舒服多了。”

女人垂下双臂，舞蹈让她全身是汗，裙子显得更为脏乱，但她的神色恢复了许多生气。

“谢谢你们。我在这里跳了一个星期的舞，你是第一个听我说完这些的人。而你……”她向灰色波奇行礼，“是第一个愿意为我奏乐的人。我原想……如果今天还是遇不见像你们这样的观众，我就去参加起义军。”

桑克瑞德的眉毛挑出警觉的弧度：“起义军？”他压抑着自己的语气。

“哎呀，不用这样，我知道你想调查什么。”女人咯咯地说，“告诉你也无妨，迟早有人要重视我们……白玉小巷的居民大多很穷，现在又生了病，就有几个人牵头想要借此让沙蝎众那群人多看我们几眼。”

“那我也不妨直说，贫民聚众闹事对于沙蝎众来讲，根本不痛不痒。”

“对呀，所以我在犹豫到底要不要参加。其实也就是闹闹他们，不要不管我们的死活，至少不要不管病人们的死活……”

患有寂寞病的女人悲哀地望着桑克瑞德和灰色波奇：“贫穷能要我们的命，贫穷和寂寞在一起……会让我们死得加倍痛苦。”

【5】

将白玉小巷的情报传递给劳班后，桑克瑞德颓丧地坐在采矿工行会门口的长椅上。

“结果还是找不到源头。”他苦闷地说，随手把吃不完的肉干塞给身旁的黑色波奇。

——是的，黑色。桑克瑞德一从斗技场出来，原本的灰色波奇就不见了。至于眼前这个黑色波奇还是在他买肉干卷饼当做午饭之际跟来的。

青年不觉得去追究这些波奇都是些病得多重的人有什么意义，放任他们在自己身边打转。只不过他无论说了啥，这些波奇都不会有所回复，憋得桑克瑞德搔起了一头白发。

“那个吃了容易口干，”他试探地对波奇劝了一句，“配合点水比较好。”

黑色波奇捧着那包吃了一半的肉干卷饼，光滑的圆形头套倒映着乌尔达哈焦灼的烈阳。桑克瑞德一瞬间给波奇头顶上那个光点吸引了目光，脑子里浮出引诱这个波奇脱掉头套的想法。

“介意我吃过？”他笑眯眯地掏出刀子，把留有自己牙印的部分切下后自己吞掉，“正午了哦，不吃午饭可不行。”

黑色波奇动也不动，保持双手捧着肉卷的姿势不知道究竟在思考什么。

桑克瑞德盯着波奇半晌，觉得大概自己给对方半个肉卷实在有点说不过去了。要是搁在以往，于里昂热肯定有很多意见要发表，例如乌尔达哈的鼩鼱肉干吃起来虽然方便，但存在营养不足、容易口干等等缺陷，总之就是建议桑克瑞德规划好调查和休息的时间，即便中午临时用速食代替正餐，也要留好……

唉，怎么又说起于里昂热了？桑克瑞德倏地站直身，连波奇都惊动得抬起视线来。

“没什么，你坐着吧。”青年悻悻地将手插进口袋，踢里踏拉绕道转弯，继续他注定没有实质进展的调查。

【4】

“药学院——”桑克瑞德蹲在纳尔之门的横栏上擦拭着自己的刀，“没有可以治愈的特效药……”

他与药学院的几个长老交谈过，长老们对“寂寞病”的见解不一，但基本将其定位为“非食物或饮用水导致的病症”。

这样一来我们也无能为力——主事的长老也很无奈——本就缺少延续性的线索就此中断。

桑克瑞德在记录情报用的纸上写写画画，脚下的横栏再往下，乌尔达哈的人民来来往往。他只消一眼便能看出谁是正常人而谁又是病患。那些染了病的男女老少脸上都有一种相近的虚和慌，在萨纳兰平原之前犹豫于不知要怎么选择方向，出纳尔之门的那一秒，寂寞就夺走了他们的目标。

桑克瑞德熟悉这种神态。于他有特殊意义的国与城至今有三座，童年浑浑噩噩的海之都、少年奋发精进的知识之都以及如今笑与泪并举的黄金之都。他还记得跟随路易索瓦从利姆萨·罗敏萨乘船前往北洋的那条船，甲板上远道而来的风与光是想象着至深风景就要被吸落进去的深海的颜色，以及水手们搬运过的箱子麻袋，箱子麻袋中那些他从未见过的矿石、香料和绸缎，香料的味道和绸缎的触感就这么烙印在他的感官记忆里，变成一条划开他人生两个阶段的分界线。他和每一个怀揣着美好幻想到达乌尔达哈的人那样踏上萨雷安的大地，被高度文明和睿智气息深深折服，亦同样和每一个在乌尔达哈受挫的人那样，不久后回落于迷茫与不解。

他专注于训练，又热衷于同女孩子们搭话，对那些人献上他所能做到并且越做越好的绚烂笑容逗她们开心，仿佛自己也能开心，能摆脱脑袋里那种怪异的感觉。

那种……不属于这个空间，也不属于这个时间的孤独感。如同他今天来看到的那些波奇，在寂寞病横行的城池里见怪不怪，却黯然孤立。

波奇……

桑克瑞德瞥了眼伫立在他下方，仰望着自己的波奇，那身黄褐色和纳尔之门外的荒原差不多融为一体。出于某种思维的顺延，桑克瑞德头一次打量起这位波奇。

从体型上看是个精灵，那种不论在哪里、周围有多少人都寂静得自成一方空间的从容……和于里昂热很相似。

打小就和书本打交道，只愿意和沙利亚克的仆人们交流，开口就是诗文式的言语，但桑克瑞德倒不担心精灵会染上这种没根没据的寂寞病。

“心中有一个世界的人怎么会染这种病……不、不对。”

桑克瑞德迅速清理掉脸上的欣慰笑容。吵架就是要有吵架的样子！不要去想他！尽管……

吵完架之后，于里昂热的表情亦相当失落，桑克瑞德落寞了一秒。

“……那又怎么样，又不是我的错！”

青年嚷嚷的声音在荒原上得不到回音。

他选了个不引人注意的角度滑下纳尔之门，跟守卫敬了个礼。此时纳尔之门外的黄褐色波奇已经不见踪影，桑克瑞德走到那个波奇站过的地方发了会儿呆，心里像是突然被挖开了缺口——好久以前在萨雷安或者乌尔达哈，约会一结束，曾那么憧憬地看着自己的女孩子们离去后，剩下的还是他一个人。曼妙身姿风拂云散，调情带起的火热气息眨眼间就冷却下来，过滤后剩的唯有他身为贤人所需要的信息而已。

桑克瑞德自嘲笑了声，仰头望了眼正当中天的太阳，抬手挡住直线化的光线。

“……”

一个蟾蜍革制成的水壶吓了他一跳。

“你……”

是黄褐色的波奇。桑克瑞德瞧瞧那个水壶，弄清楚它是被递给自己的后，怔然接过。

波奇默然不语，指指太阳，再指指水壶。

“叫我喝水？……谢谢哦。”

桑克瑞德扭开壶口，用微小的动作闻了下里面的味道判断是否有异后抿了下，见波奇还默默盯着自己，分明是在催他多喝，又笑笑喝下大半，舒了一口气。

“好吧，再次感谢你。”他坦然说道，把水壶挂上腰间，还想再试试能不能跟这个波奇说上话，对方却施施然走掉了。

“啊呀……其实如果能陪陪我也不错啊。”有寂寞病的人长期不说话只会让病症越来越严重吧，虽然戴着波奇的头罩，不像是乐意和人对话的样子就对了。

【5】

“要说寂寞病的患者，我这里倒是见过好几个。”

莫莫蒂摊开她的账本，里面有十几名字被打上了标记。

“一部分是去了旅社，还有的就只是用餐而已。因为最近风头紧，我们对这些患者都特别留意。冒险者行会的成员仅有一小部分染病，而且症状都不严重，基本上出了几趟任务回来就没事了。”

如今桑克瑞德已经不必再用花言巧语去换取莫莫蒂的松懈，作为情报交流的熟客，他姿态随意地倚着台桌，出于对莫莫蒂的尊重也不去和她手下的侍应生们搭讪。

“有两次病人在流沙屋里吵架，我们就直接交给了巡逻队。不过这也无所谓，因为在流沙屋里吵架甚至打架的人比进出黄金集市的盗贼还要多。”

桑克瑞德点过账本上的名字，耳旁刷过餐厅里关于运送矿石的优良路线、金矿充沛的矿区和同乌尔氏族不停歇产生冲突的沙地巨虫的谈论，筛选自己需要的信息。

“哎呀，这位客人，最好不要随意窥探账本哦。”

莫莫蒂礼貌而警惕地做了个推的动作，桑克瑞德挑起目光，只见那个穿着红色波奇套装的人用套在服饰里的手压着账本，执拗地不肯走开。

“感觉……乌尔达哈里的波奇变多了。”桑克瑞德弯起嘴角表示他来处理，可账本毕竟是流沙屋的命根，莫莫蒂能给老相识看，却不会给陌生人触碰，坚持要收回账本。

红色的波奇发出模糊而低哑的呼噜呼噜声，两手并用，一蹄子盖在账本的名单上。

桑克瑞德也觉得有些不好，手肘紧绷做出了防御备战姿态：“你再不听从莫莫蒂女士的要求，我也要让你就范了。”

红色波奇的呼噜声停了下来，比一般人要大得多的头套沉沉转向青年，一时间桑克瑞德以为这个波奇的脑袋转得像一颗螺丝，并且有种马上就要生锈掉落的危险。

令他吃惊的是，波奇原本按压着账本的手臂渐渐抬起，露出底下被盖住的两三个名字后，他用手掌的位置叩叩其中一个，脑袋扭开看向餐厅一角。

“……啊。”桑克瑞德迅速明白了这个波奇的意思，“你是说……这个人，就在那边？”

波奇点了点头，这下连莫莫蒂也有点讶异。

“确实，是那个人。我都没发现……他们这些病人总能让我们发现不了。”

桑克瑞德远远地观察着那个病人，直觉提醒他这个波奇不仅仅要告诉他病人在餐厅里。

“莫莫蒂女士……这个人是乌尔达哈人嘛？”

“是的。据我所知，他就住在黑玉小巷。”

“嗯……名单上的其他人呢？”

“也都是乌尔达哈人，至少是住在乌尔达哈的。你要这么问我也想起来了，住店的客人里都在乌尔达哈有家，当时接待的侍应生还问我，为什么有家的人还要住店……我想大概是‘寂寞病’的影响，人们心里想什么都不奇怪，就没在意。”

脑子里有了点想法的桑克瑞德征得莫莫蒂的同意后飞快抄下名单，向莫莫蒂道谢便拔腿朝圣柜堂赶。他放弃了去寻找红色的波奇道谢，因为一如前面几次，神出鬼没的波奇早就不见了。估计下一次见到波奇，又是别的颜色的谁了吧。

【6】

“两个蒙札尔之神召唤的，一为前铁灯团小队长，二为东阿尔迪纳德商会的成员。”玛玛涅在札尔神像面前深鞠一礼，念出两位不久前身陷寂寞的痛苦选择自杀之人的名字。

不是很出名或者在桑克瑞德的记忆中留有前科的人，也没有什么值得深挖的联系。但青年关注的不是死者本人。

“家属？……小队长是没有家属的，而商人则是由一名情妇来交付了安葬费用。”玛玛涅回答，“那名情妇得到了他所有的遗产，所以不吝给圣柜堂捐赠了一笔厚资。”

“在纳尔札尔面前，前世来生都无所隐瞒……那位女士是否提及商人的生活状况？”

青年不止一次拜访过阿达内斯圣柜堂，他很清楚玛玛涅要的是什么，一边询问着一边朝募捐箱里投硬币。

玛玛涅数着桑克瑞德投进募捐箱的数额，达到她满意的数字后才说：“嗯……一个孤身一人打拼商场，在商会中饱受排挤，好不容易攒下积蓄、却由于不相信他人而缺乏朋友，连情妇都在提防的可悲男人。”

至于铁灯团的前小队长，也是自视过高得罪了上级被开除出团、终日酗酒怨天尤人的单身汉。

总结起来，就是两个很容易感染上寂寞病的人。而前小队长困于贫穷，商人不好社交，两人都居住在乌尔达哈，极少外出。

“在乌尔达哈城内生活、社交面狭隘、心中空虚或者存在阴影……”桑克瑞德想起在白玉小巷为他起舞的女人，“还有遭受过不幸……”

加上娜娜莫陛下，可以剔除社交面窄的因素，留下住在城内、心里怀有伤痛或者虚无的特征。假如病症是把心里的空洞扩大化，那么硬性特点便是……“住在乌尔达哈”这一项。

“莫莫蒂女士说过冒险者外出几个任务就能恢复原样，说明……病症只限于城里。”

玛玛涅似懂非懂地点着头，目光则停留在了新的朝拜者身上。而真正在听着桑克瑞德推断的，是站在神像脚下的紫色波奇。

“好嘛，这次是紫色。”

桑克瑞德上前搭住波奇的肩膀：“你也是住在城里的吗？”

波奇摇了摇头，然后指了指脚下。

“意思是你刚好到乌尔达哈来？”

波奇点了点头，然后指了指圣柜堂的穹顶。

“时机不对，一来就感染了寂寞病？”

波奇做出了欢呼的姿势，表示桑克瑞德说得没错。

“也许我该把另外几个波奇全找回来一个一个问。”桑克瑞德感到自己抓住了思路的关键点，绽开欣慰的笑容，“又或许等我找完你们这样打扮的人，这件事已经解决了。那我得好好感谢你们，一路上都陪着我。”

紫色波奇高抬的手臂定在半空，如同一尊与大圣堂悼念死者的氛围相悖到会被悲痛的家属拖出去打一顿的搞怪石像，好像桑克瑞德感谢的话语变成了石化的魔咒。

“呃、我说错什……哎？”

桑克瑞德来不及阻拦，紫色波奇就脚下生风地狂奔出了圣柜堂的大门。在路过的可可布奇跟桑克瑞德询问前因后果时，青年还对波奇的过激反应一头雾水。

“你也不用太抱歉了。”可可布奇安慰他，“那可是在大街上穿着波奇套装到处跑的人。”

“唔……还以为能成为个暂时的同伴，聊聊天不让他太‘寂寞’。”

可可布奇眯起他的独眼，在漆黑兜帽和满面绷带的包装下显得面容阴森。

“你把他当成能聊天的对象？可我在他身上……感受到了妖异的气息。”

【7】

病人身上的妖异气息——桑克瑞德在城里四处追寻那个紫色波奇——是偶然吗？还是特例？可可布奇不是足不出户的人，在娜娜莫陛下染病后，跟娜娜莫陛下有着奇特缘分的可可布奇也查看过一些外面的病人，却只在这一个黑色波奇身上嗅出妖异的痕迹。

“不管怎么说得先把他找回来……”桑克瑞德停在流沙屋的露台前喘气，午后骄阳烤得青年汗流浃背，正当在继续找人和找杯水喝之间犹豫时，他的手指触到了中午黄褐色波奇送来的水壶。

“帮大忙了。要不是可能涉及危险，我真的很想跟你们交个朋友啊。”青年一把撸掉下巴上的汗珠，打起精神。

见到穿着波奇套装的人有不少，但紫色的波奇却无人见过。奇怪的是，一整天里经常出现的波奇，到了此刻却一个都找不到。

其实牵涉妖异的案子，紧急联络还在沙之家的于里昂热过来利用琥珀宝石兽帮助搜索是最好的选择，但桑克瑞德可不打算先向于里昂热示弱。

回忆起前一天晚上两人争执的内容，火气就不住往脑子里烧。

时间一分一秒过去，乌尔达哈的石板路给太阳晒得发烫，又随着光线西斜而蒸起热气，连同青年心底被压下去的烦躁一块融化。

那是件本可和平解决的小矛盾，只要两人各退一步的话。以往于里昂热不管对谁都十分包容，对桑克瑞德更是退了又退，偏偏昨天晚上于里昂热就不肯让步。

“我就开了个玩笑而已，那么认真干嘛啊。”桑克瑞德被精灵过于较真的态度激起脾气，想收回脱口而出的话语已经晚了。再熟悉的人吵起架来无非如此，就像那几秒钟里恶魔侵占思维，互相伤害和过分苛责的言辞交织成网，束缚两人动弹不得。等他们都注意到事情不仅仅是个玩笑了，桑克瑞德便逃出了精灵的房间。

他绝不承认，当他关上门的刹那，门扇缝隙里那个总是包裹在智慧之光中的于里昂热落入“寂寞”死水，孑然垂手。

是不是他当时不用直视牢犯受刑惨状的底气来抵抗这一场面，今天便不会这般动摇……如果他转身去，恢复自己常用的笑容说一句俏皮话打消那些不快，如果今天早晨出门前不是在敏菲利亚那里闲拉家常而是先去于里昂热房间报个早安，甚至是说声去向……

“但那不是我的错啊……”

桑克瑞德张扬双臂，仿佛他才是挨了寂寞病的患者，要靠这种行为来驱散内心惆怅。

阿泽玛红着脸坐在乌尔达哈王家的圆顶上，审度青年心里左摇右摆的傻样。像是终于厌烦了这个白发凡人的纠结劲儿，太阳神兼审理之神阿泽玛摇摇头，橙红的光线晃了晃，一个白色的波奇便从桑克瑞德的眼皮底下晃了过去。

桑克瑞德把这当成从跟于里昂热相关的烦恼摆脱出来的稻草，当机立断赶上前。那白色的波奇似是被他汹汹气势吃了一惊，本能地钻进了人群。无奈波奇套装在人群中实在显眼，桑克瑞德一路追出国际市场，没费多大劲便抓住了对方的臂膀，不顾旁人好奇与怪异的视线生拉硬拽将波奇拖到黑玉巷口，眼角一看某个门扉前后无人，掀起门前的隔离索顶开门扇将波奇带了进去。

“很抱歉用这种方式带您来。”桑克瑞德借着门外的光看清了空荡荡的门内房间，估计这里是还在修缮的密尔瓦内斯礼拜堂别间，“请您摘下您的头套……我作为乌尔达哈的指导顾问，有话要问您。”

白色波奇一听他说摘头套，捂着自己的头套连连后退。不摘下头套是无法让人听清话语的，桑克瑞德再次道歉，双手强硬卡住头套两侧。

有别于他的预料，这个穿着波奇的人根本没有任何力气。不……也许连“人”都不是。

头套的底下、套装的内部，空无一物。

给青年去消化这一事实的时间不到一秒钟，桑克瑞德抛弃头套，扣住了空气中某种不和谐的利锋。

“……咕！”

那个“存在”发出的哭音分外柔弱，桑克瑞德一下子不敢相信自己的眼睛……他正抓着一个梦魔的犄角。

可——说是梦魔……

“你、好小啊……”

两只手就能完全圈住的脑袋，整个身体也就一个手肘那么长……桑克瑞德还第一次见到如此小巧的梦魔，和他见过的梦魔比起来，妖娆婀娜没有，婴儿肥和可爱倒是超级多。

“唔、呜呜……”

还被青年攥着犄角的小梦魔扭动着挣扎，投来可怜的目光。桑克瑞德蹙着眉毛，松开她的犄角，像对待婴儿那样托着她的腋下。

波奇套装失去了操控者掉落在地，说明这个套装里根本没有人类。

可可布奇说的妖异，难道就是这只婴儿梦魔？桑克瑞德疑惑地想，但可可布奇感受到的妖异气息，不是来自紫色的波奇吗？

“莫非还有别的波奇……里面也是这样的梦魔？”桑克瑞德用手指就能压下小梦魔乱动的胖手臂，梦魔见挣脱无方，尾巴甩上了青年的脸。

“——对待女士如此无礼，可不像你。”

桑克瑞德阴下脸色。麻烦……在别间门口出现的不速之客面前，变得越来越不可控。

“真是让我大开眼界……”梦魔一看来者，趁着桑克瑞德抽手去摸刀的当口，呲溜飞到了来者身旁，乖乖趴在对方肩上。青年明白这只小梦魔跟眼前人是脱不开干系了，亮出自己的短刀，“这场病症就是你们的杰作吗——无影……艾里迪布斯？”

【8】

被直呼名讳的白袍无影并未表现出不快。

“我今天来此不是找你争斗的。”无影指指小梦魔，“看你也是调查者，我就给你指条明路吧——这只梦魔，就是你要找的‘病源’。”

“……难以置信。”

“哼嗯，人类的思维局限，大概很难发现。即便猜到与妖异相关，也不一定想得到，是如此幼小的妖异。”

“专程让你来找的梦魔，想必不是普通的妖异吧？”

“没错。她在我那些不争气的同族对虚无界进行召唤之时，错误抵达这一位面。由于派不上用场，她在无影之间传播了‘无限扩大寂寞’的魔法，引发不小的风波，随后逃到此处。”

桑克瑞德嫌恶地盯着无影：“你们也能染病？我以为无影都是百病不侵的呢。”

“这种妖异的魔法，对高阶无影是没有什么效果。但对一些——连你们人类都能击败的无影，可想而知。”

白袍无影“哎呀呀，每个领域皆有弱者”地笑着，在桑克瑞德看来那笑容相当恶劣。

“这病在乌尔达哈流行了快两个星期你才过来，导致两个人死亡……觉得戏很好看吧？”

无影毫不迟疑地承认了。

“无影的弱者，同样会被黑暗吞噬。相对地——”

桑克瑞德冷笑一声：“虚伪的‘调停’。”

“随你怎么说。”白袍无影摸着梦魔的翅膀，像在安抚一只宠物，“我还可以不予理睬。”

“那么，把她交给我。”桑克瑞德伸出手，“你们招惹出的祸事，人类来处理，只要你别火上浇油。”

“给你？你有办法送她回虚无界？——唔，也许今天的‘波奇’能够做到这一点。”

“波、波奇？哪一只？”

“……”

桑克瑞德觉得白袍无影望过来的视线满是讥讽。

“这个城里，只有一个‘波奇’，只不过换了许多种颜色罢了……而这只梦魔在模仿那个波奇使用伪装，试图接近某个患病的人，恰好被你撞见——那个波奇在你周围走动了一整天，你居然没发现？”

【10】

阿泽玛终于看腻了乌尔达哈这场寂寞的闹剧，打了个哈欠转身隐匿，留下天幕片片厚厚的红霞。

虚无界误闯进来的小梦魔，由桑克瑞德带到红玉大路，总算见到了她想要见的人。虽然两者语言不通，小梦魔还是亲昵而带着歉意地蹭了蹭对方。

“哎……你在这里啊。”红玉大路的龙骑士怔了怔神，抱起小小的梦魔，缕着梦魔的长头发让小娃娃愉快地哼哼。

桑克瑞德意味深长地望着龙骑士和他脚下布满裂纹的石板路：“说说看？”

“哦，两个星期前我在外头的沙漠捡到她的，我还以为她只是个魔法人偶。带回城里后几天我就被关进了牢房……”

接下来的事情就和桑克瑞德的委托书所写一致。众人、包括龙骑士本人都不知道自己实际上生了病，直到寂寞病扩散开后他们才发现蹊跷。

因破坏公物、扰乱治安而被关进牢房的龙骑士和小梦魔失散，桑克瑞德推测，小梦魔对伤害了救助过自己的人感到难过，并在不晓得自己会传播寂寞病的情况下游走于乌尔达哈城内，只盼能跟龙骑士见上一面。谁知道龙骑士一直受卫兵看守，城里的黑魔法师和各路冒险者又非常多，能力不如大妖异的小梦魔完全无法近前。

小梦魔一筹莫展之际恰好撞见跟随着桑克瑞德的波奇，选择借用波奇套装来接近龙骑士，谁知立刻就被桑克瑞德捉住了。

“原来……真正有‘寂寞病’的，是这只梦魔。”龙骑士跟桑克瑞德前后梳理了一次案情，遗憾而愧疚地说，“真抱歉，她应该不是故意的……被人错误召唤到这个世界，又缺乏成熟的控制力，还被召唤者抛弃……她才是最寂寞的那个吧。”

找不到同类，回不去家园，哪怕只是一只妖异……孤单的苦痛转变成黑暗力量，缠上了有着类似心境的人类，才发生了好些悲剧。

尽管舍不得，龙骑士很清楚这个梦魔不能停留在现世，否则寂寞病将无法祛除。“你打算怎么处置她？”

“送她回虚无界，这已经是最仁慈的处置了。”

“是啊……”

“很遗憾。”

桑克瑞德把睁着大眼睛的小梦魔从龙骑士的怀中拿起来。

“送她回去后，乌尔达哈的病就会消失。我是没这个本事的，我认识的、能做到这一点的同伴暂时来不了……”他倒手一塞，小梦魇就被交给了一双白色的蹄子，“据说你可以。”

白色的波奇——人类装扮而成的白色波奇，稳稳地接住了小梦魔。

【11】

处理完后续事务，苍穹已是色泽纯正的深蓝。

桑克瑞德走出王政厅，告别劳班和可可布奇，拍了拍自己空空的肚皮和空空的水壶，在白玉小巷的路灯下顿住脚步。

“一整天了……从我进城开始，到我碰见无影为止。我以为有好几个波奇，亦或是打扮成波奇的病人在同我玩乐。”

他低下头，白色的波奇坐在路灯下抬起脸，形单影只、欲言又止。

“我还以为……我可以不用劳你大驾。”桑克瑞德斜着眼睛不去看那个波奇，“玩够了吧……于里昂热。”

“……”

这几分钟突然变得漫长无比，等得桑克瑞德恨不得躲进黑暗中不去面对波奇，好像多等一秒都让他颜面丢尽。

但他还是等下来了。等精灵缓慢摘下那个在十几个小时内变换过数种颜色的头套，满脸汗水、却目光清明。如果这个波奇就是于里昂热——那他是不是，也染了病呢？桑克瑞德小心地遮掩着自己的担忧用眼角去观察，最后蹲了下来，让自己跟于里昂热有平等的视线。

“你早就知道这是妖异作乱，所以才一路跟着我暗中提示吗？”

“并非如此……”长时间不说话，精灵的声音带着疲倦和沙哑。对，就是桑克瑞德在流沙屋听见的那种呼噜呼噜声，“敏菲利亚她与我沟通过这个案件，我料想你可能……需要一些参考，或者分头调查……鉴于你不肯与我对话，也……不给我联络……”

怎么委屈的反而是你于里昂热，桑克瑞德用赌上最后一份芥蒂暗想，然后很快想起别的事情。

“那你是不是也感染上了……”

精灵轻轻地应了一声。

“不过，梦魔一离开，那种不适感就消失了。”

桑克瑞德松开绷紧的眉头，一脑门杵上精灵的胸口。

“我没发现是你。我没发现……”

自己有要忙的事情、加上波奇前后相随给予协助，即便一度有过感染的迹象，青年还是平安而完满地解决了事件。但期间被他赌气冷落的精灵，照应着桑克瑞德的情绪而保持距离，一定非常难受吧。

能够很快开解掉的矛盾和争吵，因为自己一时太爱面子而拖延了整整一天。懊恼开始蚕食心脏，桑克瑞德揪住了自己的头发。

“于里昂热，昨晚……”

“都过去了，桑克瑞德。”

精灵拿开他紧攥着发梢的手，波奇套装触感温软，携着安慰意味环住青年的背。

“我也有错。”

“……”

桑克瑞德想要说点什么，嘴巴动了动却说不出话，被移开的手垂在腰间的蟾蜍革水壶上。

“那么，桑克瑞德……”

于里昂热的声音还是那么沉稳温和，他说都过去了，那一切就是过去了。他们仍旧在一块，刚刚完成一项任务，准备要和拂晓报告——除了精灵还穿着白色的波奇套装，身上散发出闷在厚重套装里十几个小时后的汗味，以及连续更换颜色的染料气。

桑克瑞德嗅着那股交杂的味道，脑袋支起几星毫。

“饿了吗？走吧，去莫莫蒂女士那里吃饭，你还得跟她说清楚账本的事呢。”

他在精灵的怀里掏了掏，找出那副不曾离身的护目镜给对方戴上。

“晚餐的邀约甚是合意，但我的衣服……”精灵颇有些窘迫，护目镜和肥胖的波奇套装搭配出的滑稽感在桑克瑞德眼中妙不可言。

“怕什么。”桑克瑞德恶作剧地勾起嘴角，“我觉得这样很好。”

END.


End file.
